Theresa Simulator
by The Brucest Writer
Summary: Parodia del juego "Yandere Simulator". Theresa, es una estudiante de la prestigiosa Secundaria Norrisville, que se enamora perdidamente de un chico llamado Randy, pero descubre que otra chica planea confesarle su amor pronto, de modo que Theresa debe eliminar a la competencia para quedarse con su Randy. "Rated T" por sangre y muerte de personajes.
1. Prólogo: El Juego Comienza

**Theresa Simulator**

 _ **¡Saludos, queridos lectores! Esta vez les traigo un fanfic, el cual estaba muy ansiosa por escribir. Esta vez, Theresa Fowler, encarna a Yandere-chan, del juego "Yandere Simulator", cuyo objetivo será eliminar a toda chica que se interponga entre ella y su amado chico. Espero sea de su agrado. Este es mi primer fic Rated T, por razones obvias.**_

 _ **Disfruten.**_

* * *

El timbre de salida sonó en la Secundaria Norrisville. Todos los estudiantes salieron a toda prisa para disfrutar de su fin de semana. Sin embargo, una chica de cabello violeta, estaba ocupada observando detrás de un árbol a un chico de cabello púrpura y ojos azul zafiro que se hallaba hablando con un chico bajito, regordete y de cabello anaranjado. La chica estaba tan ocupada observando la plática, que no se percató de que alguien la observaba; un hombre vestido con un saco beis, la miraba desde unos arbustos cercanos, muy atento a lo que la chica hacía.

—¿Theresa? —preguntó una voz detrás de la chica de cabello púrpura, haciendo que esta diera un salto.

—¡Debbie! —exclamó sobresaltada- Que susto me diste.

—¿Qué hacías?

—N- Nada.

—¿Otra vez espiando a Randy?

Theresa suspiró.

—No puedo evitarlo, Debbie. Enserio me gusta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente le hablas en vez de espiarlo detrás de un árbol?

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es… complicado. No lo entenderías.

—Explícame.

—¡Pst! ¡Hey!

Theresa y Debbie se volvieron en todas direcciones para encontrar la fuente de aquella voz que les habló.

—¿Qu- Quién dijo eso? —preguntó Theresa.

—Aquí —dijo la voz entre los arbustos. De ahí, salió el hombre de saco beis que había estado observando a Theresa.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Y qué hacía espiándonos? —preguntó Debbie.

—¿Yo? ¿Espiándolas? Creo que quien estaba espiando primero es otra —dijo el hombre mirando a Theresa. Ésta bajó la mirada.

—No me ha contestado —dijo Debbie agresivamente—. Díganos quién es o llamaré a la policía y lo acusaré por acoso.

—Tranquila, chica —dijo el hombre—. Como dicen por ahí, chiquita pero picosa.

Debbie sólo le dirigió una mirada de enojo.

—El nombre no es importante —dijo el hombre sacando unas gafas, limpiarlas con un pañuelo para luego colocárselas—. Pueden llamarme "Info-chan".

—Que nombre tan patético —dijo Debbie—. Y, ¿qué es lo que quiere, "Info-chan"?

—Negocios, Debbie Kang —dijo Info-chan con una sonrisa. Sus gafas brillaron.

—¿Cómo supo mi nombre? —preguntó Debbie atónita.

—No me llaman Info-chan en vano —dijo Info-chan. Yo lo sé todo. Sé que eres la editora del Diario Gaceta Tribuna Crónicas Periodísticas de la Secundaria Norrisville edición online, aprendes inglés mediante un audio de hipnotismo y te encantan los osos pardos rabiosos –Debbie estaba boquiabierta-. Además, sé que tienes cierta atracción por ese chico de cabello naranja, Howard Weinerman.

Debbie se sonrojó al oír esto último, ¿cómo es que este hombre sabía tanto?

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Debbie con la voz entrecortada.

—Lo es aunque no quieras admitirlo —dijo Info-chan—. Igualmente sé que Theresa Fowler, aquí presente, está enamorada de Randy Cunningham —dijo señalando con la mirada a Randy, aún platicando con Howard- y no le confiesa sus sentimientos por temor al rechazo.

Theresa se ruborizó. Todo era cierto. No quería que Randy la rechazara si le decía lo que siente por él.

—Y te digo, muchacha, si no le confiesas tu amor pronto… lo perderás —dijo Info-chan con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Theresa.

—Es muy obvio —respondió-. Si no te acercas a él y le dices que lo amas, llegará otra chica que lo hará, el chico aceptará y tú te quedarás sola.

Theresa lo pensó un poco. Era cierto, si no le confesaba a Randy lo que sentía, otra chica lo haría primero y lo perdería para siempre. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó Theresa.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti —dijo Info-chan—. Te necesito para que pruebes un juego para ordenador que creé, así sabré si a la gente le gustará o no.

—¡Ja! –rió Debbie— Eso es lo más absurdo que he…

—¿Y qué me dará a cambio? —preguntó Theresa, sorprendiendo a Debbie.

—Te conseguiré aquello que más deseas: que tu príncipe, Randy te ame.

Al oír esto, Theresa no lo pensó dos veces. Quería ser novia de Randy más que nada en este mundo. No podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad de conseguirlo.

—Está bien —dijo Theresa—. Acepto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Debbie.

—Bien, entonces, acompáñame —dijo Info-chan señalando el bosque.

—Theresa, piénsalo bien —dijo Debbie intentando persuadir a su amiga-. No puedes acompañarlo, ese sujeto apareció de entre los arbustos, ¡nos espió!, ¿y ahora te pide que lo acompañes al bosque? Esto no me huele bien, para mí que el tipo trae algo entre manos, y sea lo que sea, no es bueno.

—Debbie, entiende —dijo Theresa—. El hombre tiene razón, si no le digo a Randy que lo amo, lo perderé. Necesito de su ayuda para que Randy pueda amarme. Debo hacer esto. Adiós, Debbie.

Info-chan y Theresa desaparecieron entre el espeso bosque ante la mirada de preocupación de Debbie.

* * *

Durante todo el camino, ninguno se dirigió la palabra, hasta que Theresa finalmente se decidió a romper el silencio.

—Y… ¿a dónde vamos?

—A mi oficina —respondió Info-chan.

—¿En el bosque?

—Sí. Necesitaba un lugar alejado del ruido y el bosque me pareció un buen lugar.

Theresa sólo lo miró extrañada.

—Llegamos.

Theresa contempló una casita de madera, algo descuidada. A su alrededor, había una cerca hecha con ramitas, tubos de metal y cordel de varios colores.

—Entremos —dijo Info-chan.

Cuando entró a la casita, Theresa esperaba ver más desorden que lo que había afuera, pero en su lugar, encontró una sala limpia, repleta de computadoras de todos los tamaños, varios artilugios extraños y una plataforma conectada a muchos cables de varios tamaños y colores.

—Bienvenida a mi zona de trabajo —dijo Info-chan quitándose el saco.

—Wow —dijo Theresa admirando el lugar—. Es increíble.

—Ven aquí —dijo Info-chan sentándose frente a una de las computadoras.

Theresa fue hacia él de inmediato.

—En esto consiste el juego —comenzó a explicar Info-chan—: te subirás a esa plataforma y yo te teletransportaré dentro del juego. Ahí, tú eres una estudiante de una prestigiosa escuela secundaria. Durante tu primer día, conoces a un chico, (Randy), del cual te enamoras perdidamente… Pero te enteras que hay otra chica que igual está enamorada de él, pues son amigos desde que eran niños, y que piensa confesarle su amor el viernes bajo el cerezo que se encuentra detrás de la escuela. Tu misión es impedir que ella lo consiga, igual tienes que estar atenta de cualquier otra chica que parezca tener cierto interés por Randy.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Theresa—. Suena complicado, ¿cómo evitaré que la chica le confiese su amor a Randy?

—Esa es la mejor parte —dijo Info-chan con una sonrisa siniestra—. Es muy fácil: asesinando.

Al escuchar esto, Theresa dio un grito ahogado y retrocedió.

—¿Qué? ¿A- Asesinar?

—Exacto.

—No, no puedo. No puedo hacerlo… ¡Es una locura!

—No tienes otra opción, mi querida Theresa. Si quieres que Randy sea para ti, debes asesinar a quien se interponga en el camino.

Theresa se mordió el labio, acto seguido, le dio la espalda a Info-chan y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Unas cuantas lágrimas provocadas por el terror resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—Tú decidiste venir, ya no puedes echarte para atrás —dijo Info-chan poniéndose de pie y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Theresa—. Tú decides: quedarte y que Randy te ame… o irte y Randy jamás te haga caso.

Theresa meditó un poco. Deseaba con toda su alma que Randy la amara, pero no quería matar personas para conseguirlo, el sólo pensarlo le hacía doler el estómago. Pero… ¿Qué tanto daño puede causar a las personas en un juego para ordenador?

—Es… sólo un juego, ¿verdad? —preguntó Theresa con la voz temblorosa.

—Sí, mi querida Theresa… —respondió Info-chan acomodándose las gafas— es sólo un juego. No lastimarás a nadie de verdad aunque lo parezca.

—Bien, ¿qué hago?

—Párate en esa plataforma —indicó Info-chan señalando la plataforma que Theresa vio cuando entró.

Decidida, Theresa subió a la plataforma. Estaba muy nerviosa, preocupada y ansiosa al mismo tiempo, no sabía lo que pasaría en cuanto entrara al videojuego.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Info-chan colocando su mano sobre una palanca en un panel junto a la plataforma.

—Sí, señor —contestó Theresa con un tono de seguridad.

—Y a propósito… —dijo Info-chan al tiempo en que bajaba la palanca— mi nombre es Alex.

Theresa sintió como una ráfaga de luz la envolvía. Sentía punzadas en todo el cuerpo y no podía mover ni un solo dedo. Después de esto… desapareció de la plataforma.

—Bien —se dijo Alex—, es hora del intro.

Alex se sentó frente a su computadora y abrió un programa con el nombre _"Theresa Simulator"_. Al momento en que lo abrió, la pantalla se oscureció y aparecieron unos diálogos que eran narrados por la voz de Theresa. Era la introducción del juego:

 _No puedo sentir nada._

 _Desde que puedo recordar, nunca he sido capaz de sentir emociones._

 _Pretendo ser normal cuando estoy con otras personas, pero en mi interior, no siento nada._

 _No es tan malo como parece. Sé que estoy rota, pero no me importa. Esto es normal para mí._

 _Pero todo cambio cuando lo conocí... mi Randy..._

 _Por primera vez, sentí algo. Un deseo fuerte. Un anhelo. Un ansia. Un afán._

 _Ahora entiendo lo que significa ser humana. Estar viva._

 _Soy adicta a la manera en que me hace sentir. No me importa nada más._

 _Él es todo para mí._

 _Y ahora, alguien está tratando de alejarlo de mí._

 _Ella lo quiere, pero no de la misma manera en que yo lo quiero._

 _Ella nunca podría apreciarlo de la misma manera que yo. Ella no lo merece, me pertenece solo a mí._

 _Ella me enseño una nueva emoción... Ira._

 _Quiero pararla._

 _Quiero dañarla._

 _Quiero matarla._

 _No hay nada que no haría por Randy. No dejaré que nadie se interponga entre nosotros._

 _No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, no me importa a quien tengo que dañar._

 _No me importa de quien sea la sangre que tenga que derramar._

 _No dejaré que nadie me lo arrebate._

 _No importa nada más. No importa nadie más._

 _Randy será mío._

 _No tiene otra opción._

Una vez terminada la introducción, la pantalla se oscureció de nuevo y apareció el nombre del juego: _"THERESA SIMULATOR"_ en color rojo y con un par de corazones rotos a los costados de éste. Alex sólo sonrió y dijo:

—Al fin, el juego ha iniciado.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? Tal vez no haya sido mucho, pero es solamente el prólogo, los próximos capítulos estarán llenos de muerte y mucha sangre. Para quienes no lo sepan, utilicé el intro real del juego, sólo que le cambié donde decía "Senpai" por "Randy".**_

 _ **Esto ha sido todo, muchas gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	2. LUNES: Asesinando por Amor

_**Capítulo 1, mis queridos lectores. Este fanfic lleva apenas unos días estando en la página y ya tiene 5 favoritos y 4 seguidores. O tal vez los convencí con el prólogo que cuenta con la intro del juego original, o simplemente lo que el público quiere es muerte y sangre. Quizá a algunos se les haya hecho raro que su querida escritora haya hecho un fanfic basado en un juego tan sangriento como lo es "Yandere Simulator" cuando normalmente mis Fanfics son 100% fieles a la serie original de RCNT, pero el caso es que desde hacía algún tiempo esta idea me venía dando vueltas a la cabeza y, pues, decidí escribirlo. Ya era momento de hacer un fanfic "Rated T", ¿no?**_

 _ **Aprovecharé para contestar los reviews que me llegaron:**_

 _ **-IronNinja 3: Bueno, como dije antes, ya iba siendo tiempo de escribir un fanfic sangriento (y espero que sea largo), mis fics no iban a ser sólo arco iris y nubes rosas por siempre ;)**_

 _ **-Guest (Rivack Gamer): Gracias por seguir mis historias, haces falta en el grupo, además que aún no has continuado con el del Trio Secreto. Te mando saludos.**_

 _ **-raynmond White: Gracias. ¡Ups! Al parecer no averigüé bien cómo se escribía. Sí, el Ninja aparecerá, ya lo verás.**_

 _ **-MaryGORE Fan: Muchas gracias, aprecio que te haya gustado. Usaré a las chicas de la Secundaria Norrisville. Tuve muchas dificultades pensando quién ocuparía el puesto de la chica de cabello morado, así que decidí usar una estudiante diferente para cada una de sus muertes.**_

 _ **Disfruten y dejen review.**_

* * *

 **1**

 **LUNES: Asesinando por Amor**

Randy la abrazaba. Theresa envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Randy mientras él hacía lo mismo y le acariciaba el cabello. Theresa se sentía muy a gusto, finalmente tenía al chico de sus sueños junto a ella. No podía ser más feliz…

 _¡Bip! ¡Bip!_ _¡Bip!_ _¡Bip!_ _¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bi-!_

Theresa apagó el despertador. Todo había sido un sueño.

Se levantó y estaba a punto de ir al armario por su ropa, cuando notó algo extraño. La habitación en la que estaba no era la suya. ¿En dónde estaba?

De pronto, recordó lo que había ocurrido: ella había accedido a probar un juego para ordenador a cambio de que Randy la amara. Ahora ella debía encontrarse dentro del juego.

—¡Buenos días, Theresa!

Theresa dio un salto por el susto.

—A- ¿Alex? —preguntó Theresa volteando a todas direcciones para encontrar a Alex— ¿Eres tú?

—Espera —dijo la voz de Alex—, aclaremos algo. En la vida real, soy Alex, pero aquí en el juego, soy "Info-chan". Se supone que aquí nadie conoce mi verdadero nombre, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —asintió Theresa, aún buscando de dónde provenía su voz— ¿Dónde estás?

—Observándote desde mi computadora —respondió Info-chan, y en efecto, él la veía desde la pantalla de su ordenador—. Ahora que estás dentro del juego, las cosas se pondrán interesantes. Lo primero que tienes que hacer, es cambiarte de ropa. Tienes que ponerte el uniforme y cambiarte las bragas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cambiarme las bragas mientras tú me observas? ¡Ni lo sueñes!

—Tranquila, es automático. Sólo eliges la braga que quieras usar y aparecerá inmediatamente.

—¡Oh! Eso está bien.

Theresa seleccionó el uniforme para la escuela, automáticamente, la pijama desapareció y fue reemplazada por el uniforme. Era una blusa blanca con cuello azul marino y un pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello, también usaba una falda azul marino, medias gris oscuro y zapatos negros. A continuación, se dirigió a un ropero que decía en letras rosadas "Cambiar Bragas", lo abrió y aparecieron hologramas de los diferentes tipos de bragas que tenía. Cada uno era de un color y forma diferente, tenía una pequeña descripción y abajo la utilidad que Theresa obtendría si se los ponía. Ella eligió unos blancos, normales. La descripción decía: _Todos saben que si una chica usa bragas blancas, ella debe ser un puro e inocente ángel_. Como utilidad, disminuía la cantidad de puntos de reputación que se pierden al momento de ser vista cometiendo una mala acción. Theresa no supo a qué se refería con "puntos de reputación".

—Bien, ya estás lista —dijo Info-chan—, pero antes, déjame mostrarte unas cosas. Mira junto a tu cama.

Theresa se volvió hacia el mueble de madera junto a su cama y se sorprendió al encontrar un altar con una foto de Randy. Ahí, habían unos cuantos objetos.

—¿De dónde salió todo esto? —preguntó Theresa, pues ella tenía las mismas cosas en su habitación real.

—No me digas que no tienes algo así en tu casa.

—Pues, sí, pero no están a la vista. Suelo guardarlas en una caja especial.

Sobre el mueble, había una fotografía de Randy, un cepillo de dientes azul, una bandita usada y una manzana mordida. Theresa leyó unas inscripciones que estaban frente a cada objeto:

Para el cepillo de dientes azul,

 _ **¡Este es un cepillo de dientes que robé de casa de Randy! Cepillar mis dientes con esto es una sensación maravillosa.**_

para la bandita,

 _ **¡Esta es una bandita que Randy tiró! ¡Algo de su deliciosa sangre aún está en ella!**_

y para la manzana.

 _ **¡Esta es una manzana a la cual Randy le dio un mordisco! ¡Lamer las marcas de los dientes es muy divertido!**_

En esos momentos, Theresa se dio cuenta de que tenía un serio problema: estaba locamente obsesionada con Randy. Si él llegara a enterarse de esto, nunca la volvería a hablar de nuevo.

—No te sientas mal, querida —dijo Info-chan—. He conocido a muchas chicas obsesionadas por otros chicos. El tuyo no es un caso aislado.

—¿No debería ir a la escuela ya?

—Ten paciencia, sólo deja que te indique para qué sirve esa pizarra de madera —Info-chan señaló una pizarra hecha de madera que estaba colgada en la pared junto a la puerta—. En ella puedes poner las fotos que vayas tomando con tu celular, ya sean las de tus rivales o de Randy. Y ahora que has visto toda tu habitación, es momento de que vayas a la escuela.

Con esto dicho, apareció un botón rosa frente a Theresa que decía "Ir a: La escuela, La Ciudad, El Sótano". Theresa eligió la escuela y mágicamente se teletransportó a la entrada.

No parecía que hubiera cambiado mucho, era la Secundaria Norrisville, sólo que había una fuente a mitad de la entrada y a los lados del camino, varios cerezos.

—Y ahora, te explicaré las reglas básicas —dijo Info-chan—: ¿ves ése reloj que está ahí en la torre? —Señaló un gran reloj en la torre de la escuela.

—Sí —respondió Theresa.

—¿Qué hora marca?

—Las siete en punto.

—Bien, ese reloj te indicará la hora correcta mientras que yo siempre lo veré como si fueran las doce, pero tengo un reloj en mi pantalla que me da la hora que tú ves y me indica el día y si es la hora de entrada, hora de clase, almuerzo y fin de clases conforme vaya pasando el día.

»Otra cosa que tengo en mi pantalla, es un control de cordura, ubicado a mi izquierda. Aquí puedo ver los puntos que ganes o pierdas de reputación. Ganarás puntos si le haces cumplidos a los estudiantes, los perderás si te ven haciendo algo que no debes. A mi derecha, hay un control de cordura, por ahora está normal, pero irás perdiendo cordura por cada persona que mates, en otras palabras, si matas a muchas personas seguidas, te volverás loca y en mi pantalla aparecerá una advertencia que diga: _Visiblemente Demente_. La única forma de que vuelvas a la normalidad, es que te rías, ya sabes una risa malvada. Es muy bueno para la salud. Eso, o que veas una foto de Randy, así te calmarás y harás como si nada hubiera pasado.

»A tu derecha verás que te he dado una serie de armas, las cuales puedes utilizar cuando gustes, desde las comunes tijeras escolares hasta la más filosa katana.

Theresa contempló todas las armas. Había un cuchillo, unas tijeras, una katana, una jeringa, un cúter, un destornillador, una navaja, un ladrillo, una esquirla de vidrio, un bate de beisbol, una palanca de metal, un hacha y una sierra eléctrica. Theresa sintió un escalofrío y tragó saliva de solo pensar en matar a alguien con la sierra eléctrica.

—Ahora, si miras a la izquierda —dijo Info-chan como si estuviera dando un tour— encontrarás un lavamanos, una cubeta y un trapeador; éstos te serán útiles para limpiar la sangre después de asesinar. A un lado de éstos, hay un incinerador en el cual meterás los cuerpos de tus víctimas, el arma en caso de que hayas usado una y tu uniforme sucio. Como tu ropa se manchará de sangre cuando mates a alguien, deberás cambiártelo por uno limpio que encontrarás junto al incinerador. Una vez que hayas hecho esto, tomas el uniforme sucio y lo arrojas dentro del incinerador. Activarás esa cosa cuando hayas metido el cuerpo, el arma y el uniforme. Tardará una hora en quemarlo, aunque para mí, será un minuto. ¡Mira! ¡Ya están llegando los demás!

En efecto, los estudiantes ya estaban entrando a la escuela. Theresa vio a Randy, Howard, Morgan… Un momento. Eran todos los estudiantes de la Secundaria Norrisville de verdad, pero ¿cómo habían entrado ahí?

—Oye, ¿cómo es que mis compañeros de clase están en el juego? —preguntó Theresa a Info-chan.

—Los escaneé a todos —respondió Info-chan—. Tú eres la única persona real aquí. Cada uno está programado con las maneras de ser de los reales, de modo que actuarán como ellos dependiendo de la situación.

Theresa sólo vio cómo continuaban entrando los estudiantes, cuando de pronto dirigió su atención a algo que estaba detrás del primer cerezo a la izquierda de la reja de entrada. No era algo, sino alguien. Theresa se acercó más hasta que vio que era nada menos que Heidi Weinerman, la hermana mayor de Howard. ¿Qué hacía ahí parada?

—Um… ¿Heidi? —preguntó Theresa pasando su mano frente al rostro de Heidi, pero ésta ni se inmutó.

—No te va a contestar —dijo Info-chan—. No está programada para moverse todavía.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Déjame recordarte tu misión: eres una chica, que se enamora de un chico de la escuela, pero hay otra chica, la cual es amiga suya de la infancia, que también está enamorada de él y le quiere confesar su amor. Si tú eres la chica enamorada, y Randy es el chico… ¿quién es Heidi?

—Te refieres a que ella… ¿es mi rival?

—Así es, mi pequeña Theresa. Ella y Randy se conocen desde que eran niños ya que su hermano es Howard y que, casualmente, es el mejor amigo de tu amado Randy.

—En- entonces… ¿tendré que matarla? —preguntó Theresa con la voz entrecortada.

—Por ahora no puedes hacerle daño, sólo está programada para quedarse ahí sin hacer más que parpadear y sonreír.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hago ahora?

—Empezarás por lo más sencillo, que es cortar la garganta usando una de las armas que te proporcioné.

—¿Cuál me recomiendas?

—Puedes usar el cuchillo, las tijeras o el cúter.

—Creo que usaré el cuchillo.

—Excelente elección, mi pequeña Yandere.

—¿Yandere?

—Es un término japonés usado para referirse a una personalidad amorosa y gentil, pero que por alguna razón se torna hostil, psicópata y violenta.

—Oh.

—Bien, ¿qué estás esperando? Entra y muéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

Theresa guardó el cuchillo en el bolsillo de su falda y caminó lentamente hacia el edificio. Se sentía nerviosa y algo asustada, no creía ser capaz de matar a alguien, pero tenía que hacerlo, quería conquistar a Randy. Cuando finalmente entró, miró a su alrededor y notó que no había cambiado mucho a como era normalmente en la escuela real. Chica Flautista estaba con su grupo de la banda, Bash le hacía calzón chino a Bucky mientras sus compañeros encerraban a Doug en un casillero y Randy y Howard platicaban al pie de las escaleras.

—Oye, ¿por qué Fowler nos está mirando? —le preguntó Howard a Randy.

—No lo sé —respondió Randy—, quizá no nos esté mirando a nosotros.

—Cunningham, no hay nadie detrás de nosotros —replicó Howard—. Nos está viendo, bueno, tal vez sólo a ti.

—¿A mí?

—¡Sí! No te hagas el que no sabe.

—¿"El que no sabe" qué?

—Olvídalo. Vámonos de aquí, me siento incómodo con ella mirándonos.

Con esto dicho, tanto Howard como Randy se fueron de ahí y decidieron entrar a su salón.

—Me temo que los has asustado —dijo Info-chan.

—No fue mi intención —se disculpó Theresa—, no me di cuenta.

—Bueno, no importa. De todas formas, tú igual tienes que ir a tu salón ahora, para que puedas acumular puntos de estudio.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Son puntos que te ganas durante las clases, puedes usarlos para varias materias que serán de utilidad para los asesinatos. Perderás los puntos si llegas tarde al aula.

—De acuerdo, ehhh… ¿cuál es mi salón?

De la nada, un botón rosa con la letra "T" en él, apareció frente a Theresa, ésta lo presionó y en el suelo apareció una luz rosada que serpenteó escaleras arriba hasta el segundo piso en el primer salón a la derecha. Theresa entró al salón y descubrió un círculo rosado que brillaba y sobre él estaba la opción "Ir a Clases", Theresa lo presionó y la pantalla se volvió blanca.

* * *

Era ya la una en punto de la tarde, hora del almuerzo. Theresa, antes de salir del salón, sintió que su celular vibró, de modo que lo sacó y encontró en éste una lista con cinco materias las cuales supuso, le serían útiles para cometer asesinatos. Las materias eran Biología, Química, Lenguaje, Educación Física y Psicología. Luego, encontró un mensaje de Info-chan que decía: _Utiliza tus cinco puntos de estudio en Lenguaje, pues te serán útiles mañana_. Theresa se preguntó qué quiso decir, sin embargo hizo lo que Info-chan le pidió y salió del salón.

Subió hasta el tejado, donde se encontraban los demás estudiantes. Al llegar a la puerta que daba al tejado, recordó el cuchillo guardado en su bolsillo. En cualquier momento lo usaría. Theresa tomó aire y cruzó la puerta. Ya en el tejado, le echó un vistazo al panorama. Todos los chicos estaban platicando del lado derecho y del izquierdo, las chicas. Entonces, vio a Randy, parado solo frente a la verja, contemplando el paisaje. Theresa no se dio cuenta, pero había empezado a caminar hacia él, para cuando se percató de lo que hacía, ya era tarde: pudo escuchar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, su vista se volvió color rosa y agachó la mirada, sujetándose las manos. Theresa retrocedió y se frotó los ojos. Tanto el latido de su corazón como su visión, habían vuelto a la normalidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Info-chan.

—¿Viste eso? —preguntó Theresa asustada.

—Por supuesto que lo vi, te le acercaste demasiado.

—¿Eso es malo?

—Tuviste suerte de que no te viera, si lo hubiera hecho, se habría enfadado y el juego habría terminado.

—Lo siento.

—Descuida, es tu primera vez en esto. Por ahora, debes estar atenta a cualquier chica que se le acerque a Randy.

—De acuerdo.

Theresa se dirigió a la puerta y se quedó observando desde ahí mientras comía una tostada. No había nada que requiriera de importancia, hasta que vio a una chica de cabello negro largo, ojos negros, tez blanca, pecas y zapatos fuscia que se acercó a Randy y le dijo algo, no pudo oír qué era, pero pudo ver la expresión de amor en el rostro de la chica. La reconoció, era Cass Simonson, ¿cómo se atrevía Cass a hablarle a Randy? Randy era sólo suyo. Tenía que hacer algo. Finalmente llegó la hora, el momento de asesinar a alguien.

Pero entonces, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de ahí.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Theresa a Info-chan.

—Ya casi acaba el receso —respondió Info-chan—. Debes distraer a la chica dándole un cumplido, eso dará tiempo para que todos se vayan de ahí y tú puedas, ya sabes, eliminarla.

Theresa corrió hacia Cass, la detuvo y le preguntó:

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Cass asintió y un menú, aparentemente invisible para Cass, apareció frente a Theresa con la lista de cosas que podría decirle. Ella escogió "Dar un Cumplido" y le dijo:

—Sólo quería decirte que te ves muy bien hoy.

—Wow, ¿enserio? Eso es muy amable de tu parte —dijo Cass.

Info-chan vio desde su ordenador que Theresa había ganado dos puntos en reputación.

En cuanto Cass se dio la vuelta, Theresa sacó el cuchillo, se le acercó lentamente, lo levantó con una mano temblorosa y…

—¡AHORA! —bramó Info-chan.

Theresa le clavó el cuchillo a Cass en el cuello. Sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida en el cuello de Cass al tiempo que ésta cayó muerta al suelo. Un charco de sangre se formó alrededor de Cass. Algo de su sangre había salpicado a Theresa, ensuciando su uniforme, tal y como Info-chan le había dicho.

—Bien hecho, "Yanderesa" —dijo Info-chan complacido.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Es eso un cadáver? —gritó con horror una voz detrás de Theresa. Era Bucky, quien había regresado porque olvidó la baqueta de su triángulo.

—N- no, Bucky, no es lo que parece —dijo Theresa entrando en pánico.

—¡Debo decírselo a un profesor! —exclamó Bucky con una expresión de puro horror en su rostro.

—¡Atrápalo! ¡Te vio! —gritaba Info-chan desesperadamente— ¡Que no se escape! ¡Que no se escape!

Theresa no perdió más tiempo y corrió tras Bucky. Cuando se hallaban frente a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, Theresa tomó el cuchillo y le cortó la garganta a Bucky, tal como lo había hecho con Cass. Bucky perdió el equilibrio y su cuerpo sin vida cayó por las escaleras, dejando un rastro de sangre. El uniforme de Theresa se había manchado aún más y había perdido bastante de su cordura. Ahora estaba "Visiblemente Demente".

—Theresa, has perdido cordura —dijo Info-chan viendo la pantalla de su ordenador—. Debes reírte, como lo hacen los villanos.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó Theresa observando con horror el cuerpo de Bucky al pie de las escaleras— ¡No voy a hacerlo!

—Es sólo por un momento, luego volverás a la normalidad.

—¡No!

—Vamos, hazlo. Se sentirá bien. Recuerda todas las emociones que tenías mientras los matabas, recuerda esa sensación que te provocó el acuchillar a alguien.

Theresa sólo contempló el cuerpo, sintió que una gota de sudor le resbalaba de la frente. Tenía que reírse, sólo así recuperaría su cordura y nadie notaría que había asesinado a alguien. Recordó a Cass hablándole a Randy, a SU Randy. Nadie más tenía derecho de hablar con él más que ella. El haber asesinado a una persona se sintió… bien. Fue como haber liberado una bestia, una bestia interna que se moría por salir… y ahora no habría quien la detenga para cumplir su objetivo: acabar con las chicas del colegio que se interpusieran entre ella y Randy y conquistarlo. No había tiempo que perder, ya casi era hora de regresar a clases y no debían ver a Theresa manchada de sangre y con conducta errática. Una risita malvada no haría daño.

Theresa colocó su dedo índice en su labio inferior y comenzó a reírse. Comenzó como una pequeña risita, casi silenciosa, hasta que fue creciendo y se convirtió en una carcajada malévola. Pronto, sus dos manos estuvieron en sus mejillas, una de cada lado, mientras ella dirigía su vista hacia arriba y se reía maniáticamente. Inmediatamente, su nivel de cordura volvió a la normalidad. La risa malvada logró relajarla, como si hubiera hecho desaparecer la preocupación por asesinar a alguien. Se sintió maravillosamente bien.

—¡Excelente, mi pequeña Yanderesa! —exclamó Info-chan— ¡Esa fue una muy buena risa malvada!

—Ehhh… gracias —dijo Theresa.

—Ahora, tienes que llevar ambos cuerpos al patio delantero, recuerda que debes cambiarte el uniforme y arrojar el que está manchado de sangre al incinerador, al igual que el arma y los cuerpos.

—Pero faltan dos minutos para entrar a clase —dijo Theresa viendo la hora en su celular—. No creo poder hacer todo eso a tiempo.

—Tranquila, voy a enseñarte algo que te ayudará a llegar ahí sin tener que caminar.

Mágicamente, un menú rosa apareció frente a Theresa. En él, había una lista de lugares que se encontraban en la escuela.

—Este es el menú de teletransportación —dijo Info-chan—. Te llevará a donde quieras seleccionando tu destino. Te aconsejo que recojas el cuerpo del chico de la banda antes de que presiones algo.

Theresa tomó la mano fría de Bucky, guardó el cuchillo de nuevo en su bolsillo y presionó "El Patio Delantero". En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró en el patio frente a la escuela. Theresa estaba asombrada. Arrastró el cuerpo de Bucky por el patio hasta que llegó al incinerador, donde lo arrojó junto con el cuchillo. Junto al aparato, se encontraba el uniforme limpio, seleccionó ponérselo, y pronto el uniforme que estaba en el suelo era el que estaba lleno de sangre, Theresa lo tomó y lo arrojó dentro del incinerador. El menú apareció de nuevo frente a ella y decidió volver al tejado. Afortunadamente, había una cubeta con agua y un trapeador en el tejado, de modo que limpió la sangre de Cass y la que Bucky dejó en las escaleras y se deshizo del agua con sangre. Luego, se volvió y tomó a Cass del pie y se teletransportó hasta el patio, donde la arrastró al incinerador y la arrojó, acto seguido cerró las puertas del aparato y presionó el botón de "Quemar". El incinerador comenzó a echar humo, mientras Theresa veía satisfecha como las llamas devoraban los cuerpos de sus víctimas y la evidencia de que ella los había matado. En su rostro, se formó una sonrisa mientras las llamas del incinerador se reflejaban en ella.

—Bien hecho, Theresa —la felicitó Info-chan—. Nada mal para ser tu primera vez matando personas.

—Gracias, Info-chan —agradeció Theresa.

—Ahora, es momento de ir a clase —indicó Info-chan.

Theresa se teletransportó hasta su salón, pero antes de entrar, Info-chan la detuvo.

—El primer día fue muy fácil —dijo Info-chan—. Te aconsejo que sigas acumulando tus puntos de estudio en Lenguaje, porque mañana… crearás un suicidio falso.

Theresa asintió y entró a su salón. Estaba contenta, pues había logrado matar a dos personas en un día. A este paso, Randy sería sólo de ella. No podía esperar hasta mañana.

Desde el otro lado de la pantalla del ordenador, Info-chan juntó sus manos y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa malévola.

—Todo marcha de acuerdo al plan.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1, terminado. Espero les haya gustado. Conforme vayan avanzando los capítulos, Theresa matará a más gente e irá descubriendo más cosas sobre el juego, algunas de ellas no aparecen en el juego real, pues las habré inventado yo, además Theresa descubrirá más secretos sobre Alex (Info-chan), quien no es lo que parece. Cass Simonson no es inventada, sí existe en la serie de RC9GN. En la parte en la que Theresa ve las armas proporcionadas por Info-chan, yo agregué desde la navaja hasta la sierra eléctrica, pues esas cosas también podrían ser útiles en el juego real.**_

 _ **Esto fue todo, queridos lectores. Dejen su review.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


End file.
